Violet's Exciting Field Trip
by musicalcat93
Summary: Violet's expecting her school field trip to be boring, like usual. Little does she know she'll end up fighting aliens alongside a living legend.


**A/N: I couldn't believe that no one had written a Wonder Woman/Incredibles crossover yet. So I just had to come up with a story in which two of my favorite heroes meet. Also, if you're an Avengers fan there's something in here for you as well. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 _Why did these trips have to be so boring_? The thought danced through my mind for what was probably the tenth time in the past hour. Museum field trips were always the worst for me. I've never been a big fan of history in the first place and listening to my teacher drone on monotonously did nothing to spark my interest.

 _Come on, Violet. Focus_. I told myself, trying to shake off my boredom. Of course, it also doesn't help that I'm a super, which means I'm generally more alert and tense than most kids my age. It's something that seems to affect all powered people. We're always hyper-aware of our surroundings, probably some evolutionary trait developed from always fighting bad guys.

Anyway, I really had tried to keep my focus this time. But as usual, my mind started to wander as soon as Mr. White began listing long dates and even longer names. Without meaning to, I started counting down the days in my head until the start of summer break. I knew for most of my friends this meant swim parties, summer camp, and trips to the ice cream parlor. Mine would most likely involve super villains, evil geniuses, and mad scientists. I figured that would sound terrifying to the average person, but I couldn't wait. I loved the time my family spent together fighting crime and saving the world.

Mr. White was still droning on about some ancient battle and my gaze wandered around the vast room, taking in all the different exhibits and display cases. A mural on the opposite wall depicting some ancient battle caught my attention. That was actually pretty cool and I found myself studying all the hand-drawn faces of the warriors. One in particular seemed to stand out, a beautiful woman in some kind of greek-like armor. The woman was gorgeous and fierce, brandishing a sword and leading the troops into an epic battle.

Lost in thought about the painting, I almost didn't hear the change in Mr. White's voice. I brought my focus back to the front of the group and saw a woman walking up to join our teacher. She was tall and slender and held herself with a sophisticated grace. Her dark, raven hair was pulled back in a tight bun and fastened with an antique, gold-colored clip inlayed with small blue stones. She was dressed in a fashionable, burgundy pant suit that was tailored perfectly to her every curve and she wore high heels that clicked on the floor. When she reached out to shake Mr. White's hand, I saw a glint of silver from beneath her sleeve.

"Class, this is Ms. Diana Prince. She is one of the history curators here at the museum." Mr. White introduced her to us and I could hear the excitement in his voice. Oh goody, must mean she's another history geek.

The woman's eyes raked over our small group, quickly taking in our motley assortment. Her gaze met mine for only a moment, but I was instantly fascinated. Her light brown eyes seemed to shine with a wisdom and knowledge I had never seen before. There was also a familiarity about her, but I couldn't place it. I watched her converse with our teacher a couple of minutes, trying to place that nagging feeling. Then, suddenly, the mural caught my eye again and the main female figure stood out even more. I was amazed as I realized how alike they looked. I glanced back and forth a couple of times to be sure, but the resemblance was uncanny. How could this be? The painting had to be a couple of thousand years old. Surely it had to be a coincidence.

Diana started talking about one of the artifacts, an old bow and arrow, which was featured prominently in the exhibit. She was describing in detail which battles it had been used in and listing some of its past users. I listened intently for a few moments, but then shot my hand up into the air.

Diana hesitated her lecture at the sight of my raised hand. "Yes, Miss…"

"Violet Parr." Mr. White filled in for me.

A look of recognition seemed to flash across Diana's face. "Miss Parr, is it? What can I do for you?"

Her reaction to my name had taken me aback slightly, but I quickly regained my thoughts. "I was just wondering how you could know so much about that particular weapon. Surely the documentation from that long ago isn't very good."

Diana contemplated my question for a moment before answering. "You're right. A lot of this comes from speculation and good guess work."

"You seem pretty sure for guessing."

"I'm very well versed on this time period. Historic weapons have always been….a hobby of mine." An amused smile played on her lips, making me think she knew more than she was letting on. "I'm sure you have some _unusual_ hobbies as well."

My mind started racing, trying to figure out what she was getting at, when suddenly an explosion ripped through the air. All of my classmates began looking around frantically, a couple of the girls even screamed. My superhero instincts kicked in immediately and I took a few steps towards the sound, trying to see what was going on. Sunlight was now streaming into the room and I had to squint slightly. As my eyes adjusted I could see a large hole in the far wall.

Behind me, Mr. White was yelling orders and trying to maintain some semblance of control over his students. "Everyone, please move to the nearest emergency exit."

Glancing back, I saw the mad rush of teenagers swarming towards the door with the red neon sign above it. I noticed that Diana Prince was no longer present; perhaps she'd gone to get security.

There was so much confusion and blind panic that it was easy for me to slip behind a nearby display case and disappear. Oh, and in my case, that's literal. It used to be that I could only make my body invisible, so if I had regular clothes on I was in trouble. But, my powers had strengthened over the past couple of years. Now, I could extend my invisibility to anything I'm touching.

I pulled off and unzipped my backpack, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of my costume inside. My family had dealt with a terrorist situation a couple of days ago and I was afraid I hadn't repacked it since then. In less than thirty seconds, I had changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into my red and black costume, throwing my mask on at the last. I stuffed my backpack out of sight and turned my attention back to the blast area, where three figures had appeared.

As the beings came into view through the still settling dust, I realized they weren't human. My eyes were immediately drawn to the creature in the back of the group that stood probably ten feet tall. His skin was textured, almost like scales, and he carried something that resembled a massive pick-ax. In front of him stood a woman who appeared to have horns and wielded a forked staff. The final member of their group was an extremely weird looking, skinny man with a wrinkled and gray face. He didn't have a weapon, but steepled his long fingers together in front of his chest as though praying.

I took a couple of deep breaths to focus myself. Taking on three adversaries by myself was not something I really wanted to attempt. Unfortunately, the rest of my family was overseas handling some other problem, so I was on my own. I tried to analyze the situation before rushing in like my Mom had taught me, see if my enemy had any weaknesses I could exploit.

The three, I'm assuming they were aliens, were slowly moving towards me and casually surveying the damage. "I don't see it." The woman said, her voice deep and husky.

"Our sensors picked it up in this building, we must keep looking." The skinny guy replied. His manner was much quieter than the other two, but something told me he was just as dangerous. A little weird looking, but dangerous. That's it; I'd call him Mr. Weirdo. Giving the bad guys funny nicknames was something my brother and I liked to do. I decided the other two could be Ms. Hornhead and Mr. Giant. Not my most original nicknames I realized, but I was a little crunched for time.

They continued to move closer and I knew I was going to have to do something. I was just getting ready to leap into action, when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Somebody landed next to me with such force that the room seemed to shake and the concrete floor cracked in every direction like a spider web. As I took in the figure standing in the crater, I realized it was the woman warrior from the painting. She was wearing the same red and gold armor with a blue leather skirt. Silver cuffs covered most of her forearms and she had on metal boots that came to just above her knees. A circular bronze shield that glinted in the sun and a nearly three foot long sword were strapped across her back. A dark wave of curly hair fell well past her shoulders, held out of her face by a metallic head piece. An aura of power seemed to radiate off her as she stood her ground against the aliens.

Even though I was still invisible she turned and looked right at me, as though seeing through my abilities. I met her gaze and my breath caught in my throat. There was no doubt in my mind now, the warrior and Diana Prince were the same person.

Diana shifted her focus back to the aliens. "You need to leave, now." She never raised her voice, but her tone was laced with danger.

Ms. Hornhead smirked at Diana's command. "Why should we? No mortal has ever been able to defeat us."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not mortal than." Diana responded.

"If you give us what we came for assure you we will leave peacefully. If not, we will just go through you and take it."

"Considering I've killed things from other worlds before, you might want to rethink that threat." Diana's eyes flashed with determination.

Ms. Hornhead's expression faltered slightly. She raised her staff and shot a bolt of blue energy towards Diana. I had been too distracted by the exchange and wasn't able to react fast enough to create a force field. But, Diana crossed her arms and easily blocked the blast with her silver bracelets. Not waiting to see what the intruders would do next, Diana leapt into action. Before I had a chance to blink, she'd drawn her sword and shield and slammed into the woman, sending her flying back.

Mr. Giant lumbered forward and swung his ax, making contact with Diana's shield so hard it drove her three feet into the floor. This didn't stop her though as she immediately countered his attack, slashing his arm with her sword.

Watching Diana fight was mesmerizing. I'd seen my super strong Dad in action plenty of times, but this was vastly different. My Dad's moves were blunter, kind of like a bull in a china shop to be honest. There was a gracefulness and experience to Diana's moves, but she still had tremendous raw power. I was also amazed at the speed with which she moved, she was almost a blur at times. I think she could even give my brother a run for his money at times.

Mr. Weirdo had been merely observing the battle up until now. But after Diana delivered yet another blow to Mr. Giant, he waved his fingers and strips of metal rose out of the pile of rubble and flew towards her. Diana sliced through most of them with her sword as though they were butter, but one managed to wrap itself around her torso, pinning her arms down. She lost her grip on her sword and shield and they clattered to the ground.

The man casually waved his hand again and millions of shards of broken glass gathered into a cloud around him. He flicked his fingers forward and the glass hurtled towards Diana. I reacted on pure instinct, jumping in front of her and creating a purple colored force field around us. The shards pelted against the shield like rain and then fell harmless to the ground. The look of shock on Mr. Weirdo's face was priceless. I heard a loud snap from behind me and guessed Diana had broken free from her restraint, but I didn't dare break my concentration to look.

"You should let me handle this." Diana said, moving to my side.

"If there's one thing I've learned from fighting with my family; it's that we're stronger together." I risked a glance at her, afraid she would continue to object.

To my relief, Diana nodded. "Together it is then."

I turned my attention back to the aliens and saw that the Ms. Hornhead and Mr. Giant had picked themselves out of the rubble and were once again flanking the telekinetic dude.

"Can you be offensive with your force fields as well?" Diana asked me.

I nodded curtly.

"Alright, drop the shield on my mark. Follow my lead and try to stay invisible as much as you can." I felt her tense behind me. "Ready? Now!"

The wall of purple energy had barely disappeared when Diana was flying across the room, grabbing her dropped sword, and engaging them again. I followed suit, sending out a pulse of energy that knocked Mr. Giant off his feet.

Mass chaos followed, but Diana and I worked very well together. I mainly tried to keep Mr. Weirdo busy so Diana could focus on the other two. He was more powerful and experienced than I was, but my invisibility gave me quite an advantage. I could see him getting more and more agitated that he couldn't see where I was. At one point though, he was able to pinpoint my location. He levitated a metal bar and used it to sweep my legs out from under me. I hit the ground hard, the impact knocking the wind out of me. A pain shot though my shoulder and I knew I would have a nasty bruise in the morning.

I pushed myself into a sitting position and saw Mr. Weirdo advancing towards me. He had just raised his long spindly fingers when a wooden crate came flying out of nowhere and crashed into him. Taking advantage of the distraction I scrambled to my feet, disappeared, and moved to a new vantage point. I figured I had Diana to thank for that so I returned the favor by blasting Ms. Hornhead off her feet and sending a light fixture crashing down on her head.

We were actually starting to push them back; their actions were slowly getting sloppier and more desperate. Suddenly, Mr. Weirdo gave a disgusted snarl. "Enough!" He held both his hands out and, straining slightly, hoisted a massive piece of concrete into the air. My heart skipped a beat, not sure if I could stop something that big. Before I could find out, Diana appeared out of nowhere in front of me. She slammed her bracelets together, creating a wave of golden energy that pulsed outwards. The force of it was so powerful that it shattered the concrete block and threw all three aliens backwards thirty feet.

I looked at her with shock, not believing what she had just done. I wondered if there were any other abilities she was hiding.

Ms. Hornhead's voice broke the silence. "We must retreat."

All three of them started running away from the museum, towards a ship that sat in the field adjacent to the museum.

"Come on, they're getting away." I tried to move past Diana, but she caught my arm.

"You need to learn to pick your battles."

Deep down, I knew she was right and I turned back to face her. "What were they after?"

Diana's face darkened slightly as she surveyed the damage around us "A recently discovered ancient artifact that had been brought to me. I guessed it was something unique, but had no idea it would draw this kind of trouble." Her brown eyes met mine again. "You need to rejoin your school group before you are missed, Miss Parr"

My mouth fell open with shock. "How did you…" Then the memory of her earlier reaction to my name resurfaced. "You knew who I was even before our little workout."

"I've always admired your family, plus I like to keep tabs on some of the more powerful superheroes in the area." While she talked, Diana had picked her way over to where her shield was imbedded halfway in the wall.

"That is you in the painting, isn't it?" I asked.

She pulled the shield out of the wall and slung it over her back. "You're a smart girl, what do you think?"

"But, how old would that make you then?"

Diana's eye's danced with laughter. "You should never ask a woman her age, especially not someone as old as I am." She glanced towards the gaping hole and I could tell she was already planning her next move.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I need to move the artifact to a safer location before they return." She turned and regarded me one last time. "By the way, you did well today. You're quite a powerful and I look forward to working with you again."

I felt my face flush; I knew that was an amazing compliment from someone like her. Then I realized she had started walking away.

"Wait! You seem to know everything about me, but I don't know your hero name. What is it?"

Diana's face lit up with a smile again. "Wonder Woman." Then, she turned and sprinted off.

I grinned from ear to ear as I watched her disappear into the far hallway. I couldn't believe that I had just fought side by side with one of the most famous superheroes of all time.

The wail of sirens pulled me back to reality and I narrowly vanished from sight as police officers started swarming the museum. I quickly retrieved my backpack and made my way through the chaos to find my class mates. Wait until the rest of family heard about this!


End file.
